


Domov

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Hope, M/M, seblaine
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napsáno po shlédnutí episody Dynamic Duets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

„Sebastiane.“

Byla to jen otázka času, než se Blaine ukáže. Byl přeci ten poslušný, dobře vychovaný chlapec.

Sledoval mladíka scházejícího schodiště. Vestička a motýlek, samozřejmě. Kurtův vliv přetrvával. Pobaveně pokroutil hlavou.

„Samozřejmě, žes to byl ty,“ protočil Blaine oči.

„Ale nebyl, přísahám. Jsem úplně novej člověk,“ lišácky se usmál. Blaine pochybovačně zavrtěl hlavou. „Už žádný šikanování, vydírání nebo cokoli jinýho,“ mrkl na něho.

„To tě musí štvát.“

„Jo, být hodnej chlapec je docela nuda,“ následoval Blainea do útrob Daltonu. Uvnitř se tetelil blahem. Blaine bude jejich. Jeho. Nadechl se. Byl na tahu, tuhle partii musí vyhrát. Dalton je Blaineův domov.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napsáno po shlédnutí Dynamic Duets.

_´Ani se na mě nepodíval. Ignoroval mě.´_

Znělo Sebastianovi v hlavě, když na pánech ve Skandálech šoustal rozkošného mladíčka. Zatahal ho za vlasy, zvrátil hlavu a zakousl se mu do hrdla, jako by se mu mstil. Tvrdě přirazil.

_´Pořád nosí směšné vestičky a nagelované vlasy.´_

Zesílil stisk na mladíkových bedrech, bolestivě zaryl nehty do slabin. Natiskl ho na zeď.

_´Blaine se vrátí, vím to.´_

Se stenem naposledy přirazil a vyvrcholil. Ihned se odtáhl, použitý kondom jednoduše odhodil. Zapnul si kalhoty.

„Ale co–“ protestoval mladík, ochuzený o svoji extázi.

„Promiň,“ Sebastian pokrčil rameny. Ušklíbl se a odešel.

_´Blaine přijde zpátky.´_


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napsáno po shlédnutí episody Dynamic Duets.

Seděl na baru ve Skandálech.

„Hej krasavče, co piješ?“ přišel k němu sympaticky vyhlížející mladý muž. O něco málo starší než Sebastian sám. Sjel ho výtahovým pohledem a olízl si rty.

„Ztrať se,“ zavrčel Sebastian.

„Ale, ale, jsme nějaký nerudný. Co kdybych ti támhle,“ kývnul směrem k toaletám, „zvednul náladu. Moje pusa dokáže zázraky.“

„Nemám chuť. Odpal!“ zavrčel hlasitě.

„Okej, nebudu se vnucovat,“ ušklíbl se muž a odfrknutím odešel.

Sebastian se zamračil, sklonil hlavu a hrál si se sklenkou zvětralého piva. Byl si tím tak jistý. Vypadal šťastně, že je zpět. Tančil, zpíval, smál se. Tak proč? Proč nemohl zůstat?


End file.
